<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me be your Valentine by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408331">Let me be your Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Making Out, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets dumped by his boyfriend on Valentine's day, Geralt breaks his rule of not leaving the house on Valentine's day, so he can be there for his best friend who he's also in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me be your Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had just settled in to his couch, Roach in his lap and started a movie. He really didn’t want to leave his flat today. Right now, around noon it was probably still fine, but in the evening when all the couples came out it would be unbearable. He was pulled out of the movie again by his ringing phone. A glance to the screen told him that it was Jaskier. He wondered why Jaskier would call him on Valentine’s Day, because he surely would spend it with his boyfriend. He picked up, one hand still petting Roach who was cuddling into him, purring.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Geralt asked. He was immediately greeted with a sniffling sound.</p><p>“Geralt...,” Jaskier sobbed. Uh oh, this didn’t sound good.</p><p>“What happened Jaskier?” Geralt asked worried.</p><p>“He dumped me... over text. Like what the fuck, who’s even writing SMS these days anymore?” Geralt nearly laughed about where Jaskier’s priorities lied in this situation. But he probably just tried to distract himself.</p><p>“I’m coming over,” he decided and picked Roach up from his lap. She hissed at him unhappily but she would have to deal right now.</p><p>“You don’t have to, I know how much you hate leaving the house on Valentine’s Day,” Jaskier said.</p><p>“Yeah I don’t care,” Geralt answered, already putting on his shoes with one hand. “Give me thirty minutes.” With that he grabbed his coat and was out the door and hang the phone up. He put it into his pocket and started walking. All the stores were decorated in an ugly pink and filled with heart shaped balloons and other stuff Geralt would like to stay as far away from as possible. He looked down at himself and realized, he was still wearing his sweatpants. It didn’t matter right now, Jaskier wouldn’t care.</p><p>He entered a grocery store he was passing. There was a big display with overpriced chocolate in heart form. Geralt sighed and picked up a package. Further into the store he got some crisps, alcohol and at the end some frozen Pizza.</p><p>True to his word, 30 minutes later he rung the doorbell to Jaskier’s flat. Jaskier opened and immediately threw himself at Geralt. He had nearly dropped the bag filled with junk food as he caught his best friend. He had seen Jaskier’s face for only a second but he had noticed how red his eyes were from crying.</p><p>“How could he dump me on Valentine’s Day, that’s so rude,” Jaskier started sobbing again.</p><p>“Because he’s an asshole,” Geralt whispered in Jaskier’s ear. He slung his arms around his best friend’s waist and picked him up to carry him inside. Jaskier just held on to his shoulders, letting Geralt carrying him around. Geralt closed the door behind them with his foot and put Jaskier to the floor again.</p><p>“Can you let go of me for a moment so I can take off my shoes?” Geralt asked. Reluctantly Jaskier took his arms from Geralt’s shoulders and took a step back. As soon as Geralt had placed his shoes next to the door, Jaskier threw himself at him again. With a sigh Geralt picked him up once more and carried him to the living room where he sat them both down onto the couch.</p><p>Jaskier and Ralf had only been dating for about three weeks but he always got so extremely invested in his relationships, with every break up the world seemed to end for him. But dumping him on Valentine’s Day really was a shitty move. Jaskier was lying half on top of Geralt, quietly sniffling while Geralt ran his fingers through the brown hair.</p><p>“I brought some snacks,” Geralt said, holding up the bag with his free hand. Jaskier scrambled to get up and ripped the bag from Geralt’s hand.</p><p>“Did you really get Valentine’s candy?” he asked, holding up the box with the heart shaped chocolate. “That’s so cute.” He got the rest out of the bag. “And booze, great.” He seemed happy about this. Geralt wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “Also, the Pizza needs to go into the freezer,” he said and got up to go into the kitchen.</p><p>He heard some glasses clicking together and shortly after Jaskier came back with two glasses of something that smelled like vodka but looked like coke. So, Jaskier had mixed the Vodka Geralt had brought with coke, obviously. He put the glasses on the table end flopped down to the couch next to Geralt. Geralt put an arm around Jaskier’s shoulder, pulling him down so his head was lying in Geralt’s lap. He threaded his fingers through the soft brown hair.</p><p>“He’s not worth your tears,” Geralt said. Like he’d said about so many people before him and will probably say about so many more. Jaskier’s relationships never lasted long and he always ended up with a broken heart. Always got to invested to fast and got hurt in the end.</p><p>“I thought, he might have been the one,” Jaskier sobbed like he’d done so many times before.</p><p>“I know,” Geralt answered. He had been through this with Jaskier so many times and he would gladly do it many more times. As long as Jaskier could come out of it happy. Even though it might not be with him. “I’m always here for you.”</p><p>“You know what, I even got a table in this super expensive restaurant. I wanted to invite him there, because he’d told me, he wanted to go there but couldn’t afford it. I was looking forward to it but it’s to expensive to just go without special reason,” Jaskier explained.</p><p>“His loss,” Geralt said. “We could go together. The reason being, you deserve something nice, I pay,” Geralt said. Jaskier turned in his lap and looked up to him with big blue eyes. Geralt couldn’t avert his eyes, Jaskier was just so damn beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s pretty expensive,” Jaskier said.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. If you want to go. Anything that makes you feel better,” he promised. Alone the smile on the tear wet face was worth it.</p><p>“But you’d have to go home and change, you can’t go in sweatpants,” Jaskier said, pulling at the fabric on Geralt’s legs.</p><p>“Hmm I can, if they let me in,” he mused. Jaskier giggled and pressed his face against Geralt’s stomach. Geralt had to find all his willpower to make sure he wouldn’t get hard with Jaskier's face that close to his cock.</p><p>“Oh yes, let’s go to the fancy restaurant extremely underdressed and get horribly drunk,” Jaskier said delighted. He had turned again and was looking up to Geralt once more.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaskier answered, lifting his hand and stroking Geralt’s cheek. Geralt’s eyes fell shut as he felt the soft fingers on his face and he leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Thank you, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>They watched a bad movie on Netflix and emptied their glasses over the course of it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>They arrived at the restaurant, wearing their washed out sweatpants and old T-Shirts, also slightly drunk. The waiter squinted at them suspiciously when Jaskier told him he had booked a table for two under Pankratz. Geralt was looking around, here was everything decorated in pink as well, it was horrible. He leaned over to Jaskier while they followed the waiter to their table.</p><p>“Judging us for comfortable clothes but here it looks like a unicorn vomited all over the place,” Geralt said dryly, making Jaskier giggle again. The blue eyes glanced in his direction for a moment, looking actually happy again.</p><p>As soon as they sat down, they ordered their first drink. Completely overpriced cocktails. They were surrounded by couples, happily staring into each others eyes. Geralt knew why he rather spent valentine’s at home. But then he looked at Jaskier and everything was worth it. He was spending the day with the man he loved, even if not exactly like he would like to.</p><p>Despite the surroundings, Geralt greatly enjoyed spending time with Jaskier, the food was good as well. The spend their time making fun of stupid traditions and also Jaskier’s ex. Geralt hadn’t really known the guy but he gladly let Jaskier vent. When they were leaving for both of them the world wasn’t as steady as usual anymore which might or might not have to do with the three cocktails each of them had drunken. Arms around each other they were walking back to Jaskier’s place. Jaskier was singing some drinking song while Geralt held him tight around the waist so he wouldn’t wander off.</p><p>Back in Jaskier’s living room Jaskier was lying in Geralt’s lap again and started to talk.</p><p>“You know Geralt, this whole dating thing is shit. All the guys out there, suck and not in a good way. I should stop, especially since I’ve already got you by my side. Jaskier’s arm came up again and ended up in Geralt’s face much less gentle then last time. The hand was just pressed across his whole face. But Geralt couldn’t find it in him to mind. His stomach flipped; he must have been misinterpreting.</p><p>“Ugh sorry,” Jaskier said but didn’t move his arm.</p><p>“’s fine,” Geralt slurred. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know, we’ve known each other for how long now? Ten years? And you’ve been always there for me and I’ve been running around chasing love out there while…,” he suddenly stopped and sat up, staring at Geralt and before Geralt could process what was happening, Jaskier was kissing him. He knew he shouldn’t, should push him away, tell him he’s drunk but he couldn’t. His own drunken mind screamed for more, he grabed Jaskier’s legs and manhandled him into his lap. Jaskier was giggling into Geralt’s mouth, now straddling his legs. He pulled back for a moment and looked at Geralt through half lidded eyes with a content smile and this erased all doubt from Geralt’s mind. He didn’t care that he’s probably just a distraction, he didn’t care that this will surly not happen again. Right now, it seemed to make Jaskier happy and Geralt might as well enjoy it.</p><p>Geralt wrapped one arm around Jaskier’s waist, the other in the musician’s hair. Jaskier’s hands where both buried in Geralt’s long white hair, at some point he had loosened the hair tie that had been holding Geralt’s ponytail and the hair was now flowing freely. Had he earlier managed to not get hard, now with Jaskier in his lap, Jaskier’s tongue in his mouth and feeling Jaskier’s cock pressing against his own, there was no way to not get hard. He took his hand away from Jaskier’s head and placed it between them, cupping Jaskier’s hard cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Geralt… yes,” Jaskier moaned and arched into the touch. This was all encouragement, Geralt needed. He pushed Jaskier away and down from his lap and onto the couch. Jaskier looked at him surprised, probably wondering if he’d done something wrong but Geralt slid down from the couch onto his knees and turned to Jaskier. It took Jaskier only a moment to realize what was going on as Geralt grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and took a moment to admire the cock that had sprung free. Then he bent down and licked a long stripe over it.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands grabbed his hair again and the small pull he felt spurred him to do more. He opened his mouth and took the cock in as deep as he could. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice, warm weight on his tongue. The taste of Jaskier.</p><p>“Holy fucking gods… Geralt… please… AHHH,” Jaskier’s articulation already went pretty incoherent as Geralt realized, he relaxed his throat and sank even deeper. The last bit started to hurt but now his nose was pressed into the soft hair and he could smell Jaskier. Also, Jaskier absolutely losing it, pulling at his hair but at the same time pushing Geralt’s head down, moaning loudly and begging for him not to stop. This was enough for Geralt to not want to pull back at all.</p><p>“Geralt, I’m… I’m coming,” Jaskier said scrabbling at Geralt’s head. Geralt just hummed content and pulled halfway back with hollowed cheeks. Seconds later he felt the salty liquid in his mouth and swallowed all of it. He let the cock out with an obscene pop and looked up at Jaskier.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re looking so good like this,” Jaskier moaned and gently petted Geralt’s head. Geralt let his head sink onto Jaskier’s leg and closed his eyes. He felt pretty happy exactly where he was right now.</p><p>“Are you alright, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, his hand still gently moving through Geralt’s hair. Geralt hummed in reply. He brought up his arms and looped them around Jaskier’s back as much as he could.</p><p>“I love you, Geralt,” Geralt heard Jaskier mumble but he didn’t really register it.</p><p>“Love you too,” he said. </p><p>They didn’t stay up long after this. Jaskier had asked Geralt to stay the night and they had fallen asleep cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In the next morning Geralt was woken up by the sun shining through the window. His face buried in brown, soft hair. He heard a quiet regular breathing. For a moment he felt completely at peace until he remembered what had happened the last night. They had made out then he had given Jaskier a blowjob and then Jaskier had said, he loved him. It must have come from the alcohol and feeling lonely due to just being dumped. He carefully tried to extract himself from the bed but Jaskier started to stir next to him. His eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Geralt?” he asked. It took a couple of seconds until Jaskier seemed to remember.</p><p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Geralt,” he said.</p><p>“What for?” Geralt asked confused.</p><p>“I should have not let you do that, you were drunk,” Jaskier explained.</p><p>“Not so drunk I couldn’t have stopped if I wouldn’t have wanted it,” Geralt replied. “Do you remember what you said after?” Geralt asked carefully. It seemed to take him a moment to remember, then he turned around an buried his face in the pillow. Geralt carefully placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder.</p><p>“Did you mean it?” he asked.</p><p>“I did,” he murmured into the pillow.</p><p>“Do you remember what I answered?”</p><p>Jaskier turned around and looked at Geralt with wide eyes.</p><p>“Did you mean it?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, Jaskier, I love you. But you were always chasing other people.”</p><p>“Ugh, I’m so stupid, I thought you didn’t love me and that’s why I tried to distract myself.”</p><p>Geralt lied down next to him again and gently traced Jaskier’s cheekbone. Jaskier leaned in and gently kissed him.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Jaskier whispered against Geralt’s smiling lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>